


Fire

by LoreOnGames



Series: JRWInk 2020 [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreOnGames/pseuds/LoreOnGames
Summary: Day One of #JRWInk
Series: JRWInk 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950652
Kudos: 9





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Roll With It (Podcast)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694987) by JRWI Team. 



Fire is the driving force behind every action one takes. It is the light that burns inside of them, fueling their every action and passion. When a fire burns out, it can be relit by those who care about kindling that flame so it may burn brighter than before. Fire drives a fighter to defend their companions. Fire drives a rogue to steal. Fire drives a druid to leave home. Fire drives a warlock to make a pact with the gods. Fire drives a cleric to heal their friends. 

Fire drives a fighter to defend their companions. They will fight for their friends at every turn, making sure they stay safe and that their fire can become stronger. A fighter will defend their loved ones, even if their flame has gone cold. They will fight with all of their being to keep the flame of others alive, even if the fire surrounding their weapon goes cold. Fire drives Mountain to fight another day.

Fire drives a rogue to steal. They will take from anyone in order to survive and provide for their family’s fire. A rogue will do appalling acts in the shadows to protect their family from any harm that may threaten their flame. They will put their fire on hold in order to keep the flame of another glowing so that they may live a happy life. Fire drives Sylnan to protect his brother from the world.

Fire drives a druid to leave home. They will leave their world behind to pursue a life of solitude with nature and strengthen their fire. A druid will isolate themselves from the rest of the world to reflect on their actions and keep the flame of nature alive. They will go on a journey to find themselves and rekindle their flame. Fire drives Taxi to start a new life away from home.

Fire drives a warlock to make a pact with the gods. They will give away their soul in order for their fire to become more powerful. A warlock will make a pact with a false god in order to keep the flame of their family alive. They will put their soul on the line to make their flame more powerful and yet reject their patron at the same time. Fire drives Br’aad to cut his ties with Ob’nockshai.

Fire drives a cleric to heal their friends. They will put their fire on the line to relight the flame of another soul. A cleric will help keep the flames of their friends burning during battles or difficult types. They will take their flame and put it into the flame of another, keeping them alive to see another day. Fire drives Velrisa to keep her friends and family alive.

Fire drives Mountain to fight another day. Fire drives Sylnan to protect his brother from the world. Fire drives Taxi to start a new life away from home. Fire drives Br’aad to cut his ties with Ob’nockshai. Fire drives Velrisa to keep her friends and family alive. Fire drives the Fated to help each other grow. Fire drives the world to work against them. Fire creates life, and it keeps people alive.


End file.
